


The Difference Between Us

by badvibrations



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Insecurity, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badvibrations/pseuds/badvibrations
Summary: You notice a change in Taron, and develop a plan to get him back to his old self.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Original Female Character(s), Taron Egerton/Reader, Taron Egerton/You
Kudos: 25





	The Difference Between Us

You have been planning it for weeks, ever since you noticed the drop in Taron’s self-confidence. When he began to don the colorful jumpers and thick lenses that came along with playing Eddie the Eagle, the shift in confidence began. However, it did not reach its pinnacle until he was forced to put on a little extra weight in preparation for the role. He tried to keep the vulnerability hidden from everyone, but, having known Taron for several years, it was very easy for you to tell the difference.

Taron is back in England to film a few scenes for the movie, and you are ecstatic to get the opportunity to have alone time with him to set your plan in motion. You decide to visit the set one day to surprise him, and after wandering around for what felt like an hour, you spot him ascending a staircase up the side of a building. You watch him from afar until you see him climbing onto the roof, dropping out of view; you grin to yourself as you realize he is completely alone.

You make certain that you keep a low profile, making your way across the street towards the building. Carefully, you make your way up the staircase, making as little noise as possible as you go. When you finally reach the top, you peer around the roof and spot Taron sitting against an air vent, thumbing through the pages of his script.

“Hey, aren’t you famous?” you call out, catching his attention. He grins widely at you, standing up as you make your way towards him. “I swear, I’ve seen you somewhere before,” you joke, pulling a pensive face as you reach him.

“In your dreams, most likely,” he quips. You try to hide your smile, but you quickly laugh and wrap your arms around his neck to pull him into a hug. “What are you doing here, darling?” he asks, hugging you tightly for a moment before breaking away. You notice the look on his face as he tugs at the sweater he wears, attempting to stretch away from his stomach.

“I wanted to surprise you, Taron,” you say, watching him sit back in his previous spot and gesture for you to sit beside him. With a small sigh, you carefully sit down, turning your head to look at him. “I missed you,” you admit.

“I missed you, too,” he grins. “I’m glad to see you.” You notice him swallow hard as he picks up his script once again, beginning to flip through it; you have to keep him focused.

“That voice of yours has gotten deeper,” you say, snatching the script from his grasp, and placing it out of his reach. “Kinda sexy.” Taron scoffs, shaking his head as he runs his hand through his hair.

“Oh, stop,” he chuckles. “You’ll make me blush.”

“If that makes you blush,” you begin. “You should hear what else I think about you.” Immediately, you notice Taron’s cheeks flush, and he looks at you with his lips parted and his eyes wide. “Oh, is that inappropriate?” you ask, innocently, biting your lip.

“You…” he pauses, shaking his head. “You’re joking, aren’t you?”

“Not at all,” you reply, your eyes glued to his mouth. “Your lips are so pink right now. Ya’know, I read a wildly unsupported claim recently that a guys lips are the same color of the tip of his cock. I wonder if that’s true.” Taron laughs nervously, shifting around as he looks at anything except you. “Am I making you uncomfortable?” you ask. “If so, I’ll stop.”

“I wouldn’t say ‘uncomfortable’,” he mutters, tugging at the leg of his pants. When you say nothing in response, he looks back to you to find your eyes searching every inch of his face. While you still have his attention, you cautiously set your hand on his thigh to test the waters.

“Because all I had to do was mention your cock, and it got hard.”

“I’m just…out of practice. I haven’t been feeling my best.”

“I’ve noticed,” you reply, fingers playfully squeezing his thigh. “When was the last time?” Taron thinks for a moment, chewing on his lip.

“Nearly a year.”

“Why?” you ask, shocked at his answer. He gestures to himself as if the answer is obvious – and though you know to what he is referring, you do not understand. “You shouldn’t feel that way,” you say, leaning in pressing your forehead to the side of his head so you can whisper in his ear. “You are so sexy, it is unbelievable.”

“No, I’m not,” he replies with a small shiver.

“Don’t think so?” you ask, trailing your tongue over the shell of his ear. You hear Taron hum softly in response, so you let out a quiet chuckle. “Maybe if you felt how wet I am just from looking at you, then you’d believe me,” you add.

“Is that…is that right?” he asks, swallowing hard. You pull back from him, moving to sit on your knees so you can grasp his chin and turn his face towards you.

“Do you want to feel?” you breathe.

For a moment, Taron appears torn; the vulnerability is very present in his gaze, but beyond it, you can see something else. You keep your eyes on him as you use your free hand to unfasten your jeans. Taron’s breathing quickens as you grasp his hand and slowly guide it towards the waistband of your panties. You pause briefly, checking Taron’s face to find his permission, and when you watch him bite his lip, you continue pushing his hand into your panties. As soon as Taron’s fingertips come in contact with your wetness, you take a deep breath in and scoot your knees wider apart.

“You…certain that’s for me?” he inquires, softly.

“Of course.” You pull his hand from your jeans and make certain that his eyes are on you as you slip his fingers into your mouth, sucking on them to get your taste.

“Wow,” Taron breathes, watching you as though it is the first time he has seen such a sight.

Once you finish, you pull his fingers from your lips and release his hand, staring into his eyes as you wait for his reaction. The moment his eyes fall to your lips, you lean in swiftly, pressing your lips to his as you hold onto his jaw to keep him in place. You kiss him long enough to let him taste you, and as soon as he whimpers into your mouth, you pull back. His eyes are still closed when you pull back and his lips still parted.

“You’re adorable, do you realize that?” you ask, rubbing your thumb over his lips. Taron’s eyes flutter open, finding yours with the softest gaze you have ever seen from him.

“Thought I was sexy?” Even as he jokes, his voice is not as strong as it ordinarily is.

“You are,” you chuckle, setting your hand on his chest. Taron’s eyes are wide as he continues to stare at you, as if he is mesmerized by you. With a smile, you trail your hand down his body, and as soon as your fingers come in contact with his soft stomach, he begins to pull away. “Hey,” you say, with a smile. “Sexy, remember?”

“Okay,” Taron replies, softly. You decide not to press him any further so your hand continues its path to let the palm of your hand graze over the bulge in his pants. “Oh,” Taron gasps softly at the contact. “It’s been…a long time, darling.”

“That’s okay, Taron,” you whisper. “I just want to play with your cock.” A small whimper squeaks in Taron’s throat as he breaks eye contact with you. “Would that be okay?” you ask, tipping your head to the side to look into his eyes. “I’ll bet you sound so beautiful when you moan.” You brush your palm over Taron again, to pull another gasp from him. “I’ve been dreaming of what you taste like,” you whisper. “Can I find out?”

Taron is thinking, his eyes darting around as he tries to decide what to do. You set your hand on his thigh, waiting for his response by rubbing along his leg teasingly. He looks down at your hand then back to your face, biting his lip.

“Touch me,” Taron whispers. “Please.”

You smirk, fully pressing your hand to his crotch, palming him softly. Taron’s hands press to the ground and he breathes in shakily, lifting his hips against your hand already. As you feel how thick he is, you groan in your throat, the anticipation getting to be too much to bear. You bury your face against his neck, leaving a trail of kisses towards his ear.

“It’s been a long time since you’ve let someone touch you like this, huh?” you whisper, continuing to rub him through his pants. He nods his head before he drops it back against the vent, closing his eyes. You do not apply much pressure to your movement, wanting to work him up slowly until he cannot take it any longer. “You feel so big, Taron,” you whisper, nipping at his skin. “Can I see it?”

“Yes,” he breathes, looking at you. “Yes, darling, please.” You immediately unbutton his jeans, slipping your hand inside his briefs to. As soon as your fingers begin to work over him, Taron moans – a very loud moan that you are certain may be heard by those in the area.

“Fuck, I thought I’d like those moans,” you begin. “I didn’t expect it to sound so vulgar, but keep it up, and you’ll get us caught.”

“Sorry,” he replies quickly, nodding his head.

“Listen to me, Taron,” you say, causing him to look into your eyes. “Take your sweater off.”

“Wh-What?”

“I want to see your body. Please. I want to show you how sexy you are.” Taron stares into your eyes for a moment, and as soon as he sees how serious you are, he gently pulls your hand out of his pants. Sitting up from the vent, he grabs the bottom of his sweater, working it over his head and dropping it to the side. He attempts to cross his arms over his body to hide it from your gaze, but you maneuver around to kneel between his legs. “Taron,” you whisper, gently grasping his arms, pulling them away so you can see his torso. “You don’t have any shirtless scenes in the next few days, do you?”

“No,” he mumbles. “Why?”

You smirk at him, leaning in to press a kiss to his throat, immediately feeling the vibration from the groan he releases. Slowly, your mouth trails down to his collarbone, then to his chest, kissing slowly. Your eyes cut up for a moment to see how he watches you with pure amazement in his eyes; in response, you decide to tease his nipples with your tongue.

“Mmm, darling.” You feel Taron’s hand tremble slightly as it sets on the back of your head. Upping the ante, you leave small bites along his skin, maneuvering your body lower to continue the process on his soft stomach. “You…” he trails off. “You are too good to me.”

“Taron, I can’t take it anymore,” you whisper, sitting up once again to press a soft kiss to his lips. “I want to taste you. I want to feel your cock in my mouth…and I want to feel you dripping down the back of my throat.” While you speak to him, you slip your hand into his briefs to pull his erection free, beginning to stroke him slowly. “Do you want that?” you whisper, kissing him again. “Tell me if you’d like that.”

“Yes, definitely,” he breathes, taking the opportunity to kiss you. This time, he deepens the kiss, giving you a sloppy, needy kiss that has you gasping for air when he leans back. “Your mouth,” he mumbles. “Please, let me feel it.”

You finally dip your head down, swirling your tongue around his tip to get a taste of his pre-cum. Taron clearly tenses beneath you, his hands balling into fists at his sides. After flicking your tongue along the underside of his erection, you spit very carefully onto him, and stroke your hand along him enough to get him slick. Once more, you lower your head down, taking him into you your mouth as far as you can.

“Oh, God,” Taron breathes.

“Mmm,” you groan, pulling back from him to look up in his eyes. “You’re so fuckin’ tasty, Taron.” You take him back into your mouth again, bobbing quickly over him and allowing your hand to stroke over what you cannot handle. Taron groans, his fingers trembling as he places one of his hands on the back of your head.

“You like…having my cock in your mouth?” he asks quietly, fingers stroking your hair.

“Mhm,” you hum.

“Oh, fuck,” Taron gasps, tightening his grip on your hair. “That felt good, do it again.” You hum around him again, working faster over his length, knowing that he won’t take too long to reach his climax.

You continue your task, sucking harshly on Taron’s erection, stroking to the base; the faster you go, the louder Taron gets. Your free hand blindly reaches up to his face, clasping over his mouth to muffle his moans as you quicken your pace on him. Taron moans against your hand, his free hand firmly taking hold of your forearm. You pull him from your mouth, and allow your hand to stroke him entirely so you can look up at Taron’s face.

“So fucking sexy, Taron,” you mutter, biting his stomach harder than before, trying to leave a mark. “I love this body.” Taron’s hand slips up your forearm, pulling your hand away from his mouth.

“Fuck, don’t stop,” Taron mutters. The hand that sets on the back of your head fists your hair firmly, guiding you back towards his member. You smile widely as he forces your head over him once again.

Your movements are quick, long strokes of your hand and deep bobs of your head, making certain Taron could feel the back of your throat. You can tell from how he squirms beneath you, he is on the verge, so you pick up your pace to get another moan out of him. Once more, you cover his mouth with your hand to muffle the moans that are imminent.

Taron’s hand that holds the back of your head helps you move faster over his length, getting your deeper with each movement. When he is at the back of your throat, Taron stops your head, holding you in your place to feel you begin to gag around him. There is a deep moan that pulls from Taron’s throat, muffled by your hand, but he quickly pulls you back, allowing you to breathe. After a moment, you are hungrily taking him into your mouth again, desperate to get him off.

Finally, Taron spills into your mouth, down the back of your throat. The sound he lets out, even muffled by your hand, is beautiful, and needy. You already want to hear it over and over again. You finish stroking him, getting all that he has got, and swallowing it up before you sit back to look at him.

Taron’s face is flushed, his brow furrowed, but his eyes remain half-lidded; his lips are parted, letting out slow breaths in an attempt to regain his composure. You chuckle softly, wiping your mouth on the inside of your shirt. As you’re about to speak, Taron reaches out to you, grabbing onto your shoulders to tug you towards him to kiss you deeply.

“Hang on,” you breathe, pushing him away after a few moments. He stares at you, breathless as he searches your face to find out what is wrong. “You probably have to get back soon,” you say, tipping your head forward to press your lips to his collarbone. “As much as I wish I could keep you.”

"Mhm,” Taron hums, watching you begin to nip at his skin, trying to leave a mark on him. After a moment, you raise your head to be eye level with him; for the first time in a long time, you see a glimpse of the old Taron. You grab his sweater, pressing it to his chest as you grin widely at him. “After we wrap for the day,” he begins, eyes cutting quickly about your face. “You’ll be coming back to my hotel with me, and we can see what other fun we can have.” Your face displays amusement with a little shock, so Taron cups your chin to pull you in for another kiss. “I hope you’re ready, darling,” he mumbles, keeping your mouth close to his as he speaks. “Because you woke something inside of me that I thought I had lost, and I’m desperate to show you a side of me that you’ve never seen before.”


End file.
